


so hold onto me (because i'm a little unsteady)

by merricatblackwood



Series: can't we be seventeen? [4]
Category: Cloak & Dagger (Comics), Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Police Brutality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merricatblackwood/pseuds/merricatblackwood
Summary: nostophobia - the fear of returning home.





	so hold onto me (because i'm a little unsteady)

All Tandy sees is red, though it's not particularly the fact that there's a spot of blood on the end of one of her daggers. 

"You touch him again," She says through gritted teeth, "You die. You understand?" 

"Tandy."

She doesn't have to look behind her to see Tyrone's expression, she knows his faces like the back of her hand. The way that his face is falling right now, not like he's disappointed in her because that's not how they work. Just worry, fear - that this cop in front of them's going to do what all the others have.

"Ty," She says slowly, still blazing in anger - though he makes her soften. "I..."

Tyrone sees before she does, the way that the shine of the gun reflects in the streetlight. 

He's more attuned to this than she is and for more reason than one, it makes her angry, it makes her scared and it - it makes her fucking tired. 

His arm is around her waist in an instant, yanking her back with a jolt into darkness.

She doesn't recognise where they are when Ty pulls them out of the darkforce, woods - miles and miles from the streets where they just were. 

"You okay?" Tandy murmurs quietly, resting her head back against his chest.

"Shit scared still, but I'll live. You?"

"Same,"

She turns then and gently, they fall into each other's arms.

"You shouldn't have done that Tan," 

His arms wrap around her and she presses her nose into his shoulder.

"He was gonna hurt you, you know I couldn't let him do that - the same way that you would for me. I won't let nobody hurt you,"

It is almost scary, how they aren't even adults yet but they'd already die for each other. 

Tandy Bowen has known Tyrone Johnson for less than a year and she'd tear apart the world if it meant keeping him safe. 

Maybe the scary part is that it doesn't frighten her, not even a little bit. 

"I won't let anyone hurt you either," He murmurs into her hair. 

They stay like that for what seems like forever, buried in each other's arms. 

Tandy turns her head to rest on Ty's chest, her ear pressed up against his rib cage so she can feel the familiar thump of his heart. It's slowing now, calmer now they're out of danger and there isn't a cop with a gun. 

Finally they look at each other, Tyrone's palms settle on the side of her face and she surges upwards first - pressing her lips to his insistently.

They kiss like they're drowning, like it's the only thing keeping them from falling. 

Gently they pull away.

"I can't lose you," Tyrone says softly into the space between them. 

"Me neither and you won't," Tandy promises "Divine Pairing remember? Time, space - they don't mean anything because I chose you and you chose me. That's all that matters,"

She knows that tonight, when he thinks she's asleep - that Billy's name will be on his lips and he'll sleep a little more heavier tonight. 

He knows that she'll be murmuring in her sleep too, muffled apologies and the world will weigh just as heavily on her own shoulders.

They bear their burdens differently, but it's easier together - not having to talk, just having the quiet understanding. 

It's easier to think that no one else understands the feeling, the feeling of being broken and that you'll never be put right again no matter what you do.

Yet they have each other and somehow they both get it, that's enough - enough for tonight at least.

They hold onto each other as daylight comes, Tandy doesn't run and Ty doesn't fight. 

It's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> hello cloak & dagger was almost everything i ever wanted in my life, i'm still suffering over the dream sequence in the last episode. 
> 
> that moment when you meet your soulmate at 17 and all you ever want to do is save each other.
> 
> catch me on twitter @bitandybowen !
> 
> this one's for nazifa, happy birthday angel!!


End file.
